Unravel
by lenasletters
Summary: Por favor dime; ¿cómo funciona todo esto? ¿Hay alguien en mi interior? En este mundo destruido, destruido te ríes sin ver nada./ One-shot inspirado por la letra del Opening 1 de Tokyo Ghoul. Kaneki Centric. Gore en mínima cantidad.


**Unravel.**

**(Kaneki/ One-shot.)**

**[¡Consejo! Escuchar la canción mientras leen.]**

* * *

_Dime, por favor dime, ¿cómo funciona este lugar? _

El mundo podrido parecía lejano, la ilusión de la paz era tentadora, pero el destino y la maldita suerte te eligieron y lamentablemente, tuviste que caer.

_¿Hay alguien en mi interior?_

_En este mundo destruido, destruido te ríes sin ver nada._

¿Dolor? ¿Placentero? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Eres un monstruo, sí, eres humano. ¡No! Los humanos son buenos, inocentes, siempre las pobres víctimas en un mundo de ficción, uno muy corrupto, uno que ellos mismo crearon.

Mátalos a todos.

_Estoy tan dañado que dejo de respirar._

_Incluso la realidad no puede ser descifrada, no puede ser descifrada._

¿Qué es ese olor? Lo conoces de alguna parte, huele a aceptación, a comida de mamá, huele a algo que incluso un monstruo como tú puede comer. Sí, todo fue una pesadilla, un simple mal rato, y la deliciosa fragancia que guió a tu nariz hasta al fondo de un callejón definitivamente no es un humano a medio devorar.

_Soy destruible, soy indestructible, estoy demente, no estoy demente._

_Me puse a temblar cuando te encontré._

Unos fríos ojos violetas te mostraron la verdad de este mundo y si bien era perturbadora, en su mirar la mezcla de violencia y amor no parecía tan descabellada. Había, al parecer, espacio para ambos. Y aunque no se dilucidara, también para ti.

_En este mundo distorsionado cada vez me hago mas transparente y nadie puede verme._

_No me busques, no me mires._

Ese mundo que debías devorarte te devoró y tú dejaste que te absorbiera, como si lo común fuese correcto, como si la moda normalizara lo inmoral. Estaba bien, era mejor que la incapacidad de hacer algo, era mejor que no hacer nada, era mejor que el remordimiento carcomiendo tu ser. Así tus pecados se quedarían tranquilos.

_No quiero lastimarte en un mundo que alguien mas imaginó,_

_así que recuérdame, lo que alguna vez yo fui._

La agonía y el cargo de conciencia te ciegan, miles de voces susurrando en tu oído. ¿Realmente quieres oírlas? Estás dispuesto a cargar con todas ellas? Un shock eléctrico, la luz que alejas la extrañas. El aroma del café te hace retorcer de dolor y culpa. Sólo la fuerza te acompaña, nadie más, pues caminas en completa soledad mientras intentas saciar una interminable y agónica gula.

_Enredado en la soledad._

_Extendiéndose infinitamente están los recuerdos donde reía inocentemente,_

_me lastiman._

_No me puedo mover, No me puedo mover, No me puedo mover,_

_quiero desenredar el mundo._

Un espasmo, te das cuenta. Hambre, descontrol, ¿sabes que él sigue ahí, cierto? Tu más grande enemigo, el que te susurra en el oído, el que se rehúsa a volver, el que sigue avanzando, como un ciempiés, como un tronido de dedo, como una inocente paloma, como un despreciable asesino. Tu mayor enemigo eres tú.

_Cambié completamente y no pude volver a ser el mismo,_

_los dos nos entrelazamos, los dos somos destruidos._

_Soy destruible, soy indestructible, estoy demente, no estoy demente._

_No te puedo corromper. Estoy temblando. _

Te mueves por inercia como un soldado que va a la guerra, no miras hacia ningún lado, sólo hacia adelante, y es que a los lados y atrás sólo hay muertos, montañas de muertos, seres inocentes y pecadores que tomaste porque querías proteger algo, sin importar qué. El objetivo justifica el medio y la causa parece ser lo suficientemente válida.

_En este mundo distorsionado cada vez me hago más transparente y nadie puede verme._

_No me busques, no me mires._

_Antes de que el futuro sea desenredado en esta trampa solitaria que alguien planeó._

_Recuérdame, mi lado alegre._

Imperios gigantescos que te daban la libertad de hacerte creer que eres libre. Los viste, con sus ojos blancos, con sus sombreros de caballeros, más elegantes que cualquier gourmet. Y es que mientras tú le arrancabas las tripas a alguien creyendo que era lo correcto, ellos te miraban desde la cima y se burlaban en tus narices. Ahora que tu "yo" original no existe, -no lo recuerdas, no sabes cuál es- volver a ser lo mismo después de toda esta tragedia parece una cruel ironía. Y lo único que quieres es que no te olviden, y observar unos hermosos ojos violetas mientras te refugias en un suave café.

_No me olvides, no me olvides, no me olvides, no me olvides._

¿Un rey? Sabes que tú mismo sueño es casi un chiste, porque los opuestos están interconectados desde antes que las mismas letras. Paz, olvido, guerra. Guerra, paz, olvido...Guerra. un ciclo infinito que tristemente, ni por tu propio deseo egoísta, terminará jamás.

_Estoy paralizado por el hecho de haber cambiado,_

_en un paraíso lleno de cosas que no pueden cambiar._

_Recuérdame._

Al final eres sólo tú -junto a todos- en un mundo donde eligieron una parte para ser un buen final, uno feliz. Después de eso no hay más, es: "felices para siempre", ¿no? Y después de aquello ignoran que la vida sigue, muriéndose, y que en tu cuento de hadas sigues teniendo pesadillas.

_Dime, dime ¿hay alguien en mi interior?_

* * *

**Wah, no sé cómo lo vieron ustedes, pero para mí es una de mis mejores obras. Realicé un análisis a la canción y la conecté con mi visión de Kaneki y su mundo, y el resultado me satisfizo. (-conjugación rara xD) ¿Qué les pareció? Déjame un review y pásate por mis otras historias:)**


End file.
